Hey Ichigo Can I?
by Ryou's 01 Fan
Summary: A little shot of Ichigo and Rukia's night. Rukia keeps asking for things and Ichigo finds out too late what really is wrong with her. Some fluff. COMPLETE.


**Hey Ichigo….Can I?**

_By: Ryou's 01 Fan_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

* * *

It was mid-December and the temperatures had changed from cool to freezing. Some nights were comfortable and others…..were not. This was one of those nights.

"Goodnight Ichigo," Rukia said as she opened the closet door.

"Yeah, you too Rukia," Ichigo said as he got into bed. He turned off the light and tried to go to sleep.

**In the closet…**

Rukia tried to go to sleep but for some reason she couldn't. Something was bothering her.

_Hmmm……maybe I should get some water? She thought._

She slowly opened the closet door and saw Ichigo sleeping on his bed. The room was dark but she could still see where the bed was.

"Hey Ichigo," Rukia whispered, shaking Ichigo gently.

"What?" Ichigo said standing up on the bed. He reached over and turned on the light that was mounted on his wall.

"Sorry to bother you're sleeping but can I have some water? I think maybe I'm thirsty," Rukia said innocently.

"You think? Fine, I'll get you your water. Wait here," He said getting up from his bed and heading out the door. Rukia sat down on his bed and waited for him to return.

* * *

**5 Minutes Later…**

"Here Rukia," Ichigo said appearing from the door. He walked over to where Rukia was sitting and handed her the glass of water.

Rukia took it and drank it under seconds.

"Ahhh……thanks," She said placing the cup on the table beside Ichigo's bed. "I'm going to sleep now."

She walked over to the closet once again and got in her 'bed.'

Ichigo turned off the light and got into his bed.

All was quiet until…..

"Ichigo. Hey Ichigo," He heard Rukia whisper.

"Agh….what is it now?" Ichigo said standing up on his bed and turning on the light.

"Can I have one of those tablets you take? My stomach feels weird," Rukia said.

"Sure," Ichigo said getting up from his bed. He left the room and went downstairs.

Rukia waited on Ichigo's bed.

_What is wrong with me today? She thought._

After 3 minutes, Ichigo returned with a red bottle. His family used it whenever their stomach's felt uneasy.

"Here," Ichigo said opening the bottle. "Take these two."

He handed her two yellow tablets, which she took right away.

"Okay. Thanks," Rukia said getting up from his bed and heading towards her closet.

"Hey, do you need anything else?" Ichigo asked her.

"No, I'm fine. I'm sure I'll go to sleep now," Rukia said, getting inside the closet.

Ichigo didn't even bother to turn off the light. He got into his bed and tried to make himself go to sleep.

After that, all was quiet. The only sounds you could hear was the neighbor's dog barking and the sound of the wind hitting the tree branches against the window. Suddenly, it got cold…..very cold. Ichigo shivered and pulled his blanket closer to him.

Rukia, on the other hand, didn't have a blanket. For some reason, it wasn't there when she had reached for it near her feet where it usually would be folded up neatly.

_Great, she thought. I'm going to have to wake him up again._

She opened the door and went over to Ichigo.

"Ichigo. Hey Ichigo," She whispered. He didn't wake up.

_Great, she thought. He's really asleep this time._

Rukia looked around the room to see of she could find another spare blanket lying around but no…..there was nothing.

_I'm going to have to wake him up, she thought._

She went over to Ichigo's bed and shook him.

"Ichigo. Hey Ichigo," she whispered loudly.

Ichigo opened his eyes slowly.

"Ahh…the light," Ichigo said squinting. After a couple of seconds his eyes adjusted to the light. He turned to Rukia who was standing beside his bed.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked a little impatient.

"Sorry but I can't find my blanket. Can you give me one? It's really cold and my stomach still feels funny," Rukia said tiredly.

_She does look a little pale, Ichigo thought._

"Yeah, here I'll get one from Yuzu's room," Ichigo said getting up slowly from his bed.

He left the room and went into Yuzu's room. Meanwhile Rukia waited on Ichigo's bed. Her feet were cold so she took Ichigo's blanket and used it to cover her small feet.

After 5 minutes, Ichigo returned. He was holding a medium-sized yellow blanket.

"Here," He said. "This should do."

"Thanks," She said as she got the blanket. She stood up and walked over to the closet. Ichigo watched as she climbed into her bed and covered herself with the yellow blanket.

Finally, he turned off the light and climbed into his own bed.

It wasn't even 10 minutes when he heard it. A noise that sounded like……….

_Shit, he thought._

Ichigo got out of bed as fast as he could and ran over to closet. He opened it and there was Rukia……with throw up all over the yellow blanket he had just given her. She had only thrown up on the blanket but the sheets were already starting to smell.

Rukia looked up at him. "Sorry Ichigo."

Ichigo sighed. "You have nothing to be sorry about. Come on. I'll put the sheets and stuff in the laundry and you go get cleaned up."

Rukia nodded and let Ichigo take the sheets and the blanket away. He left the room and she went into the bathroom. She rinsed her mouth with water and went back to Ichigo's room.

_I'm so tired, she thought._

* * *

**Downstairs…**

Ichigo dumped the bed sheets in the laundry basket.

_I'm going to have to explain this tomorrow, he thought._

He went back upstairs. Ichigo entered his room and discovered Rukia in his bed, sleeping peacefully. Her body looked small surrounded with his thick blue blanket and her face didn't look pale anymore.

Ichigo was so tired that he didn't turn off the light. He climbed into his bed next to Rukia and went to sleep.

* * *

**In the Morning…**

Rukia slowly opened her eyes. She turned her head and saw Ichigo's back turned towards her.

"Ichigo? What are you doing in my bed?" Rukia said. She was so tired that she didn't realize it wasn't _her_ bed.

Ichigo turned and looked at her.

"Your bed? Are you still sleepy? Because I am," Ichigo said barely keping his eyes open.

Rukia nodded as she closed her eyes. She wanted to sleep some more also.

"Hey Rukia...next time you want to sleep in my bed...just tell me," Ichigo said. "I don't want you to throw up everytime."

Rukia didn't say anything. Then she reached with both of her hands and pushed Ichigo out of the bed.

"OWW!" Ichigo said as he hit the ground. "What was that for?"

"You can sleep in the closet," She said smiling down at him. She turned her back towards him and went to sleep.

"Girls," Ichigo muttered.

* * *

What did you think? Ahahahahaha I know kinda weird and maybe it's been done before but I just had to write this down. Feel free to review! 


End file.
